Killer Queen
"Killer Queen" (en español Reina asesina) es una canción de la banda inglesa de rock Queen incluida en su álbum de 1974 Sheer Heart Attack. Escrita por el vocalista Freddie Mercury, fue el primer sencillo de esta banda en llegar al segundo puesto en la UK Singles Chart y el duodécimo en las listas estadounidenses. Como doble lado A posee "Flick of the Wrist", que no llegó a entrar en ninguna lista. En 1986 figuró como lado B del sencillo "Who Wants to Live Forever". Mercury declaró en una entrevista que la escribió en un piano. La grabación presenta un acompañamiento armónico creado mediante la superposición de varias cintas, de la misma manera que el solo de guitarra interpretado por Brian May. "Killer Queen" ganó el Premio Ivor Novello a la mejor composición en 1975, un año después de su lanzamiento como sencillo. La canción figura además en los videojuegos Guitar Hero, Rock Band y SingStar Queen. En la canción, Freddie Mercury, Brian May y el baterista Roger Taylor utilizan sus voces en el estribillo. May toca la guitarra; Mercury, el piano; Taylor, la batería y Deacon, el bajo eléctrico. Estructura de la cancion La canción comienza con una serie de chasquidos de dedos hasta que hace su aparición la voz de Mercury acompañada por unos acordes de piano. A los 11 segundos hacen su entrada los coros grabados por May y Taylor y varios segundos más tarde, la batería. En el minuto 1:13 se escucha una escala descendente en el bajo eléctrico interpretada por Deacon. En el minuto 1:25 comienza el solo de guitarra, cuyo efecto de voces superpuestas puede apreciarse completamente unos segundos más tarde. Aproximadamente en el minuto 2:40, la canción comienza a disminuir la intensidad hasta finalizar por completo en el minuto 2:59. Sobre los complicados arreglos de esta canción, Ecos del Rock escribió: "Este tema marca un estilo con los arranques de guitarra de Brian May, las campanitas y algunos efectillos ... se merece todo el respeto para estar entre los grandes éxitos de la banda". En una entrevista en 2008 con la revista Q, May declaró que: "Es una canción de pop perfecta y una de las mejores canciones de Freddie. Está bellamente construida y contiene uno de los solos de los que más orgulloso estoy".13 Mercury comentó durante una entrevista con NME que "la gente está acostumbrada al hard rock y a la música enérgica de Queen, este sencillo esperarías que cante Noel Coward. Es uno de esos sombreros de hongo no esperarías que Coward los usara". Además, la canción recibió influencias de The Beatles. Deacon comentó en 1979 sobre el cambio en el estilo de la banda: "Tal vez el mayor factor que hizo que nuestra música se volviera menos pesada que en los comienzos fue el interés de Freddie por el piano, instrumento que usa como base para componer canciones regularmente. 'Liar' se escribió en guitarra y posee un estilo cercano al hard rock, en oposición a "Killer Queen". Freddie vive rodeado de muebles y decoración japonesa y pianos de cola, por lo que es normal que componga allí". Su letra cuenta la historia de una mujer de clase alta que trabaja como prostituta. Para desmentir los rumores que indicaban que la canción habla sobre Jacqueline Kennedy, el cantante dijo que: "sobre una mujer rica. Trato de decir que las personas como ella también pueden ser prostitutas, no hay que guiarse por los prejuicios. Ese es el tema de la canción, pero prefiero que la gente la escuche y que saque sus propias conclusiones". La referencia a las geishas en el verso "Met a man from China went down to Geisha Minah" ("Conoció a un hombre de la China, se volvió una geisha") se debe a que el cantante admiraba profundamente a la cultura japonesa. Por su parte, la referencia a María Antonieta en el verso "Let them eat cake, she says, just like Marie Antoinette" ("Déjalos comer pastel dice, como María Antonieta") se debe una leyenda que indica que esta Reina pronunció la frase después de escuchar que el pueblo francés le dijo que no tenían pan para saciar su hambre. Sin embargo, aquí se usa para indicar el alto precio que exige la prostituta. Categoría: Sencillos de Queen